lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Central Command Team
Central Command Team|layer = Briah}} "Central Command represents the middle level of the Lobotomy facility. The upper and lower part of The Central Command take role of foundation stone, which allows the facility to expand upward and downard. They also work as bridges that lead to upper and lower levels." - Description The Central Command Team Department is the fifth Department that can be unlocked from day 21, located on the middle layer, Briah. This department is below the Information Team Department connected through an elevator, to the left is the Welfare Team Department and to the right is the Disciplinary Team Department. This department is slightly different of the others because it come as 2 sections, upper section (Team 1) and lower section (Team 2), merged into one Department and starting with Team 1. It comes with 8 containment units, 4 per each team, 2 hallways per team and different elevators. Unlike other departments, the player will get 2 Abnormalities per day (Second and Fourth selection always include 1 Tool Abnormality as the last selection) and will unlock Team 2 at day 23 and the 5 slots to assign Agents are available from the start, once the respective teams are unlocked. Before the second section is unlocked, it will be inaccessible and covered by a yellow mist. Tiphereth is the Sephirah of this department. The Main Room is the biggest one in the center of the department, divided in 4 floors, and all 4 floors provide full healing from their generators, which is a single one and shared across all rooms. The Employees will start on the top floors of each Team and wait there for instructions from the player and to heal any wounds. The top levels of each team are connected to the bottom levels through the right side (Works like an elevator), the top level of Team 2 is connected to the bottom level of the Team 1 through the left side. Only the bottom levels of each Team are connected to hallways through both sides. The Agents will wear orange shoulder bands with the letter 'T' on them. The clerks will wear yellow suits and yellow pants, which vary between Teams: clerks of Team 1 has black lapels on suits and wears white shirts, clerks of Team 2 has black tie-shawls and wears pink shirts. The Team's main color is Yellow. The Missions of this department involves finishing the day before a certain level of Qliphoth Meltdown. Department Functions The Department Functions increases the time limit of Qliphoth Meltdown occurences. Office Worker Effect: Increase the limit of Qliphoth Meltdown alert by the percentage of Clerks alive and sane of the department. If all the Clerks of the department are dead and/or panicking, the effects are negated. Level 3, 100% ~ 80% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Qliphoth Meltdown time limit increased by 10 seconds Level 2, 79% ~ 50% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Qliphoth Meltdown time limit increased by 6 seconds Level 1, 49% ~ 30% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Qliphoth Meltdown time limit increased by 3 seconds Continuous Service: Increase every Stat of the respective Agent by the amount of days in a row while assigned to the department. It will reset if reassigning the Agent out or to another department for a day. Captain, Agent assigned for 7 or more days in a row (Only one Agent can have it at the same time): Fortitude, Prudence, Temperance and Justice increased by +5 Level 3, Agent assigned for 7 or more days in a row: Fortitude, Prudence, Temperance and Justice increased by +3 Level 2, Agent assigned for 3 ~ 6 days in a row: Fortitude, Prudence, Temperance and Justice increased by +2 Level 1, Agent assigned for 1 ~ 2 days in a row: Fortitude, Prudence, Temperance and Justice increased by +1 Missions Researches The Central Command Team has researches that provides the Shields of the Bullet Research. These are: Physical Intervention Shield: Unlocks the Red Shield bullets which absorb Red Damage. It can be applied to employees for an amount of time or until it breaks. "Attaches a shield that absorbs R type attacks for a limited time. It has no effect against other types of attacks." Trauma Shield: Unlocks the White Shield bullets which absorb White Damage. It can be applied to employees for an amount of time or until it breaks. "Attaches a shield that absorbs W type attacks for a limited time. It has no effect against other types of attacks. It temporarily reduces the perception of the target, protecting it from spiritual attacks from the outside." Erosion Shield: Unlocks the Black Shield bullets which absorb Black Damage. It can be applied to employees for an amount of time or until it breaks. "Attaches a shield that absorbs B type attacks for a limited time. It has no effect against other types of attacks. It seals vulnerable openings of a human, including spiritual ones to prevent the erosion thorn from infiltrating deep into the target. One drawback, it can’t protect from damage taken within the shield." Trivia * This is the first Department which came as two merged teams into one department and the one of two at the moment with most containment rooms, next being Architecture Team. * Using the Summon Call return button to call the Agents back to the Department will call both Teams back to their respective sections, as there is only 1 generator. Gallery CentralCommandTeamAgent.png|Agent's shoulder band of Central Command Team CentralCommandTeamClerk.png|Clerk's uniform of Central Command Team 1 CentralCommandTeam2Clerk.png|Clerk's uniform of Central Command Team 2 TipherethArmband.png|Central Command Team's armband CentralCommandTeamHallway.png|Right hallway Category:Departments